Huragan niszczy wszystko nawet przyjaźń
Odcinek 18 The Shoping Time Chris: 'Ostatnio w The Shoping Time. Po wyeliminowaniu z gry Tyler'a Noah musiał znaleźć nowego członka do swojego sojuszu. Niesety padło na Trenta który był ostatnim chłopakiem w drużynie Wydawających Skner który nie był w sojuszu z nikim. Dziewczyny wiedziały ale niestety Trent został zmuszony pod nożem pod gardłem co miał niby biedny zrobić? Było jednak zadanie w którym trzeba było umyć toalete i została odkryta fobia Brooke którą jest czyszczenie toalet dziwna fobia ale trudno. W ceremonii znowu zagrożony był Noah i niepodziewanie Heather która potem niestety wyleciała. Która drużyna tym razem wygra? Kto odpadnie następny? Oglądajcie The Shoping Time!!! <intro The Shoping Time> Główny Plac ''z telewizji 'Głos: '''Silny wiatr zanotowany nad Chicago. Może za niedługo przeobrazić się w tornado. Które przejdzie nad wschodnią częścią Chicago. Prosimy więc o udanie się do piwnic i schronów żeby uniknąć ofiar w ludziach dziękuje za wysłuchanie audycji. ''koniec '''Gwen: '''Nie chcę krakać ale właśnie my leżymy na drodzę tornada! '''Courtney: '''Ehh no pięknie na prawdę co teraz mamy zrobić? '''Alejandro: '''Musimy zejść do piwnicy i czekać! '''Brooke: '''Jeju nie wychowałam się w USA nie wiem jak wygląda tornado. '''Vera: '''Ja też wychowałam się w Egipcie! '''Duncan: '''Jak tam jest? '''Vera: '''Człowieku tam się żyć nie da musze mieszkać tylko w gwiazdkowym hotelu rodziców. '''LeShawna: '''Masz 5 gwiazdkowy hotel... '''Vera: '''Sieć. '''LeShawna: '''A męczysz się tutaj. '''Vera; '''Tak rodzice powiedzieli że muszę sama zbudować w Ameryce nowy hotel. '''Lindsay: '''Jej moja BFF ma hotele! '''Chris: '''Wiecie już że idzie tornado. '''Noah: '''Tak człowieku musimy uciekać. '''Chris: '''Wiecie że mamy piwnice ale kluczyk schowany jest gdzieś w sklepie! '''Brooke: '''Błagam ulituj się człowieku nie chcemy zginąć! '''Vera: '''Tak jestem jeszcze taka młoda. '''Chris: '''To szukaj! Restauracja '''Vera: '''Tutaj nie ma! '''Brooke: '''tak w owocach też nie ma! '''Alejandro: '''Tutaj raczej nic nie znaldziemy. '''Lindsay: '''Ok idźmy do Toalet Plac Południowy '''Courteny: '''Mimo to że dużo nas dzieli raz musimy działać razem. '''Gwen: '''Ja się zgadzam. '''Trent: '''Ja też. '''Duncan: '''Ja też się zgadzam. '''Noah: '''Pff no dobra ja też chce żyć. '''Courtney: '''Ok w kwiatach nie ma. '''Gwen: '''W kawiarni też nie ma. '''Duncan: '''Ani pod schodami. '''trent: '''Ok chodźmy do Placu Zachodniego Toalety '''Lindsay: '''Chris na pewno nie wszedł do damskiej toalety. '''Ezekiel: '''No na pewno więc chłopacy do męskiej. '''Geoff: '''Dobra dziwaku. '''Alejandro: '''Ciekawe czy coś znaldziemy? '''Geoff: '''Noc tu nie ma. '''Ezekiel: '''W toaletach też nic nie ma. '''Alejandro: '''Ej a gdzie na początku szukaliśmy? '''LeShawna: '''Na Placu Głównym ! '''Vera: '''Tak biegnijmy tam! '''Brooke: '''Tak ja na prawdę nie chcę zginąć! Plac Zachodni '''Courtney: '''I jak macie coś? '''Gwen: '''Wogóle nic nie ma wogóle! '''Noah: '''Tak a ja na prawdę chciałem wygrać! '''Duncan: '''Weź się zamknij już chcę żyć! '''Trent: Słuchajcie gdzie szukaliśmy na początku? Gwen: 'Na Placu Głównym! '''Noah: '''Na co czekacie biegnijmy tam! Główny Plac '''Alejandro: '''Co wy też nie macie? '''Noah: '''Nie! '''Brooke: '''A patrzcie za okno ''wskazuje na okno '''Vera: '''Nie idzie tornado już je widać! '''Trent: '''Co teraz zrobimy? Nie mamy klucza! '''LeShawna: '''Nie to już koniec. '''Noah: '''Hej patrzcie na to! '''Lindsay: '''Już po nas! '''Noah: '''Ej ludzie! '''Bridgette: '''No co chcesz? '''Noah: '''Klapa jest otwarta! Wydawające Sknery Wygrały! '''Courtney: '''TAk! Tak! Przeżyjemy '''Gwen: '''Ale wszyscy bez wyjątku wchodzimy! '''Brooke: '''Dziękujemy! '''Lindsay: '''Aaa nie ma już drzwi! '''LeShawna: '''O nie już się zaczyna wchodźmy. Piwnica '''LeShawna: '''Jeju wszystko się trzęsie! '''Trent: '''Ale i tak wydawało się że będzie gorzej. '''Duncan: '''No to wszystko jest nienormalne. '''Chris: '''I co zdziwieni? '''Noah: '''O mało nie zgineliśmy! '''Chris: '''Phi szczegół. '''Brooke: '''Szczegół? Moje życie nazywasz szczegółem? '''Chris: '''Tak! '''Alejandro: '''Wiesz nie nawidzimy cie! '''Lindsay: '''Jejuniu to dla mnie za mądre. '''Vera: '''Jej o mało nie popuściłam w majtki. '''Ezekiel: '''Tak ty o mało hehe. '''Geoff: '''O fu! Jesteś obrzydliwy! '''Bridgette: '''Tak zaraz zwymiotuje! '''Chris: '''Ok wy zagłosujcie Spokojni Zakupoholicy. '''Vera: '''Wybacz muszę. '''Geoff: '''Niestety twój czas dobiegł końca. '''Brooke: '''O nie nie masz prawa tu być. '''Alejandro: '''No to już twój koniec. '''Chris: '''Ok to chyba wszystko. '''Courtney: '''O patrzcie 'transwisja w TV. ''z telewizora '''Głos: '''Tak to już koniec tornado przeszło i zniszczyło centrum handlowe pod Chicago to na tyle alarm odwoany. '''Chris: '''Ok więc chodźcie wszyscy na zewnątrz czeka was ceremonia. Tam gdzie kiedyś był parking '''Chris: '''Tak tylko 7 Zakupoholików zostanie tutaj. #Lindsay #LeShawna #Alejandro #Geoff #Bridgette #Vera '''Chris: '''Wy zostajecie w grze. '''Vera: '''Dziękuje, dziękuje! '''Bridgette: '''Jej zostałam w grze jakie to super. '''Geoff: '''No razem ze mną. '''Alejandro: '''O tak zostałem. '''Lindsay: '''Jej mam pierwszy czek. '''LeShawna: '''Tak a ja druga. '''Brooke: '''Dlaczego niby ja jestem zagrożona? '''Ezekiel: '''Nie no proszę chce tutaj zostać! '''Chris: '''A ostatni czek jest dla ... Brooke. Ezekiel niestety dla ciebie to już koniec gry. '''Ezekeil: '''No niestety żegnajcie. '''Geoff: '''Pa kolo będziemy tęsknili. '''Bridgette: '''No okazałeś się wspaniałym człowiekiem. '''Chris: '''A dla waszej 12 mam coś specjalnego do powiedzenia. '''Noah: '''Co takiego? '''Chris: '''W następnym odcinku jedziecie do Londynu do ich supermarketu i tam będą ostatnie odcinki! '''Courtney: '''OMG żartujesz? '''Chris: '''Nie jutro macie samolot. '''Alejandro: '''A gdzie mamy być do jutra? '''Chris: '''A śpicie w piwnicy pa. '''Brooke: '''Nie wierze Londyn! '''Vera: '''jej Londyn i jadę tam z Lindsay! '''Lindsay: '''Jej a ja lece z Verą. Kategoria:Odcinki The Shopping Time